Shrouded in the cloak of darkness
by sammy202
Summary: A story of Cell and Freeza. Freeza is working hard to get his work finished but meets someone along the way. A dead someone. Will that fact come in the way of their love or will it forced to part?
1. Chapter 1

Shrouded in the cloak of darkness

sammy:I dedicate this story to my new friend, well I consider her my friend, and fellow author Dantanko. She came up with this idea first in Defeated By One Bite, which I also recommend. I just got an idea about this after reading her story. Well, not right after, it took a few nights but the idea originated from this. The same idea about Cell shall remain the same but I'm changing some things. I hope you and Dantanko like it. By the way, I came up with the title after watching my Spawn DVD's.

Blood was dripping from his victim's neck. He did his best to drink up every drop. But he wasn't satisfied. Something was missing. The thrill of the hunt no longer held any amusement or pleasure. He dropped his victim's lifeless body to the floor and walked away, wiping away the leftover droplets of blood running down the corner of his mouth. There was something else out there that he wanted. But didn't know what yet.

Freeza was sitting at his desk, trying to finish up some leftover plans. He hadn't done anything fun recently. Maybe he'd go and torture some unknown planet or mess around with his brother for an hour. (Not like that. like mess with his mind or wrestle.) He didn't know what to do. Boredom had settled in. He sighed. He decided to go for a walk. Maybe take a snack with him. Freeza looked outside the balcony window. The moon was full. Thankfully all the remaining "monkeys" had their tails removed. (Didn't want to fight with anyone how to spell the almighty race of Vegeta. Ha! Almighty. (Laughs) No disrespect meant.) The night was safe and welcoming. He rang for a servant to prepare a meal for him.

Freeza went to his favorite spot up on the hills. He lay back on the ground and looked up at the stars. He poured himself some red wine (he loves that stuff) and began to feel it slip down his throat. Not too long after he heard a scream. He stopped drinking. His glass flew up into the air from his surprise and landed upside down on his head. The wine spilled over his eyes and down his front. He stood to look over the edge to see what made that noise. He saw a man bending over a woman, doing something to her neck.

"Oh please, get a room."

The man apparently heard him. He stopped, dropped the body then turned his head towards Freeza. Freeza looked back at the girl. She was bleeding… from her neck. Freeza fell over and moved away. The man flew up and hovered over him, his eyes glowing red. That's all Freeza could see for he was silhouetted by the moon. Even the moon looked red. Maybe it was just the wine. Or maybe it was this man's presence.

"How much did you see?"

Freeza was in so much shock that he couldn't speak. The figure moved closer.

"How much did you see?"

"N… nothing. I only heard a cry. I dared not look."

The man moved right up to Freeza's eyes. They were only inches apart.

"You're lying. Your heart tells the truth. It pounds with guilt."

Freeza didn't realize his heart was beating that loud. It was pounding in his ears so he couldn't really hear much else. The man came even closer. So close that Freeza could feel his breath on his neck. He heard the man moan slightly.

"Who are you?"

He pulled back.

"You may call me Cell. And what may I call you?"

"Freeza."

Cell paused. Freeza couldn't tell if he was smiling or not. He came back closer to him.

"Freeza… such an… exotic name."

Freeza felt Cell's hands come closer to his skin. He rested them on the ground near Freeza's and bent down. He began to lick his chest. Freeza tried to get out from under him but was being held down.

"Why are you covered in wine?"

"I spilt it when I heard that scream."

"When I first saw you, I thought it was blood. It was driving me wild."

Freeza was beginning to fear him. Cell got off of him and stood a few feet away. He licked his fingers.

"Run."

"What?"  
"It makes things more interesting."

"What things? What are you talking about?"  
"I'm a hunter Freeza. And I've decided to hunt you. I'm giving you five minutes to run and hide."

Cell turned his back. Freeza hadn't moved. Cell didn't turn.

"Why haven't you left yet? You're only wasting your time sitting there."

"Why must you hunt me? What have I done?"

Cell lowered his head. Thinking of something to say. He turned back, leaning Freeza against a tree.

"Perhaps it's the fact that I'm interested in you. Or maybe it's your animal magnetism. Either way, I want to see how hard you are to catch."

That did it. Freeza slid past him and began to run. Cell smiled. He stared at the moon; keeping track of what little time Freeza had left.

Freeza was almost home. A few more miles and he'd be safe. What was up with that guy? Hunting. Freeza dismissed it as an insane dream. He rushed through the trees and bushes. He didn't care about the scratches he was receiving. He couldn't see the house lights yet but knew he would soon. Then it got cold. A chill went up his spine. He knew that feeling. Cell was coming. It was real. He ducked inside a cave. Panting, thinking he was safe. Hands reached out from behind him, grabbing his waist. Freeza freaked out and saw his captor.

"How did you…?"  
"I have many skills. I must say that this wasn't all that invigorating."

Freeza tried to break free again. Cell kissed his neck.

"Any last words?"  
"Yeah…" Freeza kicked Cell's knee. He ran off towards the house again. Cell caught up to him again and pinned him to a tree.

"That wasn't nice Freeza. Now you've made me mad."

Cell bent down and tilted Freeza's neck. Freeza couldn't move. His gaze, it was mesmerizing. He was lost it that look. Cell licked the corner of his mouth and bent over. He stopped just before making contact. Birds. What time was it? Cell looked up from Freeza and peered over to the horizon. The sky was turning a light pink and orange. Greens mixed with blues making a beautiful rainbow. It was becoming lighter. Dawn was approaching fast. Freeza saw Cell's face change into a saddened look. Cell turned back, placed his finger under Freeza's chin and tilted his head up, placing a kiss on him. He was as gentle as he could be.

"I'll be back for you. Perhaps, you'll even come to me willingly… and enjoy it."

Cell bowed to Freeza and left him. Freeza still had no idea what was going on. He shook with fear. He ended up on the floor. The sun hit his skin. He felt its warmth creeping slowly over his body. He had to get home. His father would kill him if he found out that he had been out all night. He picked himself up off the floor and flew over the gate.

Freeza crashed on his bed. Lessons would begin soon. Samantha, his maid, came into the room to wake him. He was lying on top of his covers, shivering in the cool morning air. She felt his forehead. He was warm.

"Freeza… wake up."

He didn't move. She shook him harder. Trying to get him to remain conscious.

"Freeza please wake up. Please."

Freeza shifted. He opened his eyes. The light was too bright. He put his hand over them.

"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh thank heavens."

Samantha grabbed onto his neck and hugged him. He could hear her whimpering. He squeezed her back.

"I was so worried when you didn't come home last night."

Freeza's body went rigid.

"Who else knows?"  
"Only I do. I made sure no one entered your room."

"Close the curtains."

"Of course."

Samantha did as asked and went back over to Freeza. She kissed his cheek. He was warm all over. She placed her head to his chest.

"What are you doing?"  
She didn't answer him. Something was wrong with him. His heart was racing. Samantha laid him back and placed the blanket on him. She was about to leave him to get some water when his father burst in.

"Get up. You're late for your lessons. I wont have you missing anymore classes."  
"Please sir, your son is sick. He needs to rest."  
"He needs to go to his lessons before I hurt him."

Samantha looked over to Freeza. He was lying there, helpless and worn out. Samantha ran a hand up the king's chest. He looked down at her. She pressed her body against his.

"Please sir. Let him rest. I fear he may have pneumonia. If you wish to take your rage out on me… you may."

The king looked down at her. Pondering what to do. He placed on hand firmly on her back. She looked up at him. It hurt her neck. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Very well, the boy may rest. But I hold you to your word." He balled his hand into a fist, grabbing her hair and forcing her head back. "You better not go back on your word."

"I wont."

He let her go and left her and Freeza by themselves.

"What have you done Samantha?"  
"Protected you. I know you're not sick but you were out all night. What were you doing?"

"Nothing."

"I know you're lying to me, but if you don't wish to tell me then fine. It just makes it harder for me to protect you."

"I don't need protection. I can take care of myself."

"I hope so. I received a letter for you. Well penmanship and design. Looks ancient."

"You read my letter?"

"No, only the cover. But it's well made."

Freeza took the letter she handed to him. He ripped the envelope open and began to read.

"Dearest Freeza, I humbly ask for you to meet me tonight at the clearing where we first met. Come alone. No tricks. I'll await you as the sunsets. Don't disappoint me. Cell."

"Someone courting you?"

Freeza looked over his shoulder. She was reading the letter. He pulled it away.

"It's known of your business."

"That's why you were so hot. You were blushing and the heat make you warm."

"Shut up. It's not like that. The thing is… you see… I met him last night. He… did something to me. I can't get him out of my mind."

"Awe. Sounds like you're in love."

"That's impossible. I only just met him."

"Love at first sight. It's not unheard of."

"There's just something about him… I just… I don't trust him."

"Give it some time Freeza, maybe you'll like him if you get to know him better. But not tonight."

"What?"  
"Open your mouth."

Samantha took out a thermometer and placed it in his mouth. She was waiting for an answer. Freeza didn't feel sick. He felt fine. It beeped. She checked. He had a slight fever.

"Yep… you're not going anywhere."  
"But I have to."

"Freeza, you can't. You can get worse if you go out. I'm not letting you leave."

Freeza turned away from her. She stayed by his side the whole day. Another servant brought in some food. She helped him for he was becoming weak. She let him rest and left to room for another blanket.

Many hours had passed. It was dark, a little past midnight. Freeza was still asleep. A cool chill blew into the room. The curtains blew around, casting a light blue shadow. A figure stood in the opening of the balcony. He walked inside. Cell had arrived to claim him. He went over to Freeza's bed and saw him lying there. He shook his head, thinking Freeza had ditched him on purpose. He was about to turn and leave when he heard Freeza moaning. He went back to his side and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his palm on Freeza's forehead. He fever had gotten out of control.

"I understand now. I'm sorry for getting you into this mess."

Cell had bent over and kissed Freeza, as if trying to suck out the illness. Freeza's arms instinctively went around Cell's neck. Cell slightly smiled at this. He held Freeza's body against himself. He could feel the heat leaving his body and entering his. Cell began to sweat. He pulled away from Freeza, hearing a slight gasp. Cell covered him with the blanket, wrote down another note and left him to sleep.

Freeza awoke the next morning feeling better than ever. Samantha was at the end of his bed. He smiled at her.

"You look happy."

"I'm healthy. Why shouldn't I be happy?"

She held up the note.

"Looks like someone paid you a little visit last night."

"Let me see that."

He snatched it out of her hands. She didn't read it, invasion of privacy and all that. He read the note in his mind. She looked at him interested in what it said. The letter wasn't as good as the other one. Some of the lines had swerved a bit.

"Well… what does it say?"  
"It says to meet him tonight. I'm forgiven for last night but tonight I cannot be late or absent." Freeza thought for a moment then stood up. "I have to meet him."

Samantha placed her hands on his back. He wrapped his tail around her.

"Just be careful. Take a blanket with you. Just in case."

"In case of what?"

"You may have to wait long. It'll keep you warm. I don't want you getting sick again."

"Have you paid father back yet?"  
"No. He's getting restless. I'll pay him back tonight while you're out. I don't want you to hear."

Freeza held onto her. His father was a monster. He had to stop this.

"I'll be back for you. I wont let this continue."

"Before you go, eat something. Your blood count must be low. Your white blood cells work harder when you're sick so the red ones are lacking."

He just stared at her. He tilted his head slightly.

"I got into Coola's books okay. I started reading about it."

Freeza laughed at her.

"You are too much."

Night came. Freeza sat inside his blanket. The wind had picked up. Cell was late. Freeza was going to leave if he didn't show up soon. Freeza lowered his head between his legs. He heard a cough. Cell stood in front of him. Freeza tried to stand up but got caught in the blanket. Cell helped him up. His face was red. Freeza turned the other way and felt his cheeks burn. Cell took his hand and led him back to his den. Cell had to stop a few times to catch his breath or to get his vision back in check. Freeza tried looking at him but he would turn away. Freeza looked around at his surroundings, trying to make a map in his mind so he could find his way home if he had to run again. Cell fell over. Freeza didn't know what has happening but he couldn't leave him there. He grabbed him and helped him walk. Cell was weak. He could hardly move.

"Where's your house?"

Cell couldn't talk. He just pointed. It took some time, but they managed to find it. It wasn't a house at all. It was a cave, just a little distance away from a small graveyard. Freeza tried not to look frightened. Cell tried walking by himself and nearly fell over again. Freeza helped Cell into the cave and onto a bed. It had an odd shape. Not rectangular but had interesting designs. Cell laid back and clung to his bed. Freeza was about to turn away when Cell grabbed his hand.

"Don't go. I know that I'm not in the greatest of shapes right now but I don't wish to lose you again."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your fever… I absorbed it from your body. It's made me weak. I haven't fed… eaten all day. I stayed by your side for as long as I could before I had to leave. I… I just want to see your face when I awaken."

Freeza knelt down on the floor and grabbed Cell's hand. He rubbed his cheek against it.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you."

Cell motioned for Freeza to lie next to him. Freeza fell over on top of Cell, his neck near Cell's mouth. Cell became tempted. He wanted to bite him, ravish him. Anything. Cell turned his head and grit his teeth. Freeza got up and looked him in the eye. Cell didn't know what to think. Freeza couldn't help himself. He leaned over and kissed him, forcing his tongue into Cell's mouth. Cell couldn't tell if Freeza was coming to him willingly or if he was just being compassionate. He no longer cared. Cell closed his eyes and took him in. Cell became more lucid. Freeza picked up on it. He opened Cell's legs and slid between them. Cell didn't have the strength to play with Freeza but wanted him so badly. He moaned. Freeza ran his hand down Cell's front, towards his manhood. Cell opened his eyes and grabbed Freeza's hand.

"No Freeza. You mustn't."

"Why not? I want this. I want you. Please… I need this."

Cell tried to lift his hand up to Freeza's chest but couldn't make it. Freeza grabbed his hand and placed it there for him. Cell closed his eyes, trying to hear and feel Freeza's heartbeat. It was calm. It wasn't pounding like it should have been. He sighed. Freeza didn't love him. It was his spell. Cell was disappointed. He shook Freeza off and turned the other way. Freeza followed him.

"Leave me Freeza. I have no use for you."

"But Cell…"

"I said go!"

Cell had lost his temper again. Freeza didn't know what to do. So he did as he was told. He left Cell alone. Freeza sat near the cave entrance and began to cry. He didn't understand why but couldn't stop himself. The sun hit his body. Warming him. Something snapped inside. He looked up. He no longer felt the urge to cry. He turned back and saw the Cell had gone. He couldn't help but feel that he was the one to blame. He placed his head between his legs and stayed that way.

Freeza woke up back on the bed. The moon was high in the sky again. Freeza was becoming a real night owl. He looked around. Cell wasn't there. Why would he be? Freeza got up to head for home. His father must have noticed by now. Cell walked into the cave entrance. He saw Freeza lying there, in his eyes, seductively. He sat next to Freeza. Freeza couldn't look at him. He heard Cell sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I came onto you last night. I don't even know why I did that. And I'm apologizing for it."

Cell sighed again. He looked outside.

"You are free to go."

"What?" Freeza turned to him.

"Didn't you ever wonder why you were so attracted to me? It's because I put a spell on you. I wanted you badly, but couldn't wait. I forced you to come onto me."

Freeza couldn't believe that. He covered his mouth. Cell turned back to him and held him from behind.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. If I hadn't of taken in your illness, there's no telling what I would have done to you."

Freeza forced him away. He stood up on the other side of the bed. He became distraught.

"How dare you! I thought you were different! I thought I could have been able to love again but you spit in my face instead! You can just go and die for all I care!"

His hands were balled into fists by his sides. He looked down at the floor. His teeth were clenched and his body was rigid. His tail was erect as he yelled. He would loose it if anything else happened. Cell stayed on the bed. He knew of the tension. He wouldn't cause him any more pain. Freeza ran out of the cave, leaving Cell alone.

Freeza slammed his door, letting the entire house know he had returned. Samantha was in the kitchen, located far from his room but heard it as if it was right next to her. She knew to leave him alone. His father walked into the room.

"What was that about Freeza?"

"Nothing father. I'm not in the mood for talking."

"Well you are going to answer where you were yesterday."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"You dare go against me after everything I've done for you."

That did it. Freeza snapped. He directed his anger towards his father.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! YOU'VE DONE NOTHING FOR ME! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Freeza started to pant after his little scream. His father was shocked at his son. He did nothing but stare. He was startled. When his father didn't move, he grabbed his pillows and began to throw them at him. King Cold blocked the pillows. Freeza looked for something harder. He threw anything near him. King Cold got the hint and left him alone. Freeza ran to the door and locked it. He ran back over to the balcony and locked that one as well. He ran over to his bed and collapsed on it. He couldn't stop crying. Samantha entered the room; she had the only key to his room. She tried to calm him down. He told her the same thing, to get out and never bother him again. She continued to talk to him. He finally turned around and hit her. The first time he ever struck her. Freeza looked at his hand.

"Samantha… I'm… I'm so sorry."  
She raised her hand. She didn't show any emotion. She stood up and left him alone. She locked the door as she left. Freeza went back to his crying.

Hours had passed. The night air was cold. Freeza was lying on his bed, unconscious. Cell was at his window, looking in to make sure he was all right. He pressed his hand to the glass. It was cold. He shouldn't have tricked Freeza like that. He'd never get him back now. He felt tears flow down his cheeks, something that hadn't happened in years. He turned away, getting one last look at Freeza and flew off into the night.

Freeza woke up the next day. He stretched, feeling better. His heart still hurt but he felt better. He walked out onto the balcony, drinking in the sun. He went to go get some breakfast. Samantha and the others remained silent. He knew it was because of him. It wouldn't take too long before Samantha would go back to being her old self and talking to him again. He enjoyed his meal then left for the gardens. He lay under a cherry tree, losing himself in a dream.

Blood was dripping from his victim's neck. He did his best to drink up every drop. But he wasn't satisfied. Something was missing. The thrill of the hunt no longer held any amusement or pleasure. He dropped his victim's lifeless body to the floor and walked away, wiping away the leftover droplets of blood running down the corner of his mouth. There was something else out there that he wanted. But couldn't have it. It was his punishment for forcing the one he loved into submission. Every night, he would feel the cold of the night that never bothered him until that night that everything went wrong. He would never forget nor love again. He would stand by a tree, looking at a house not too far into the distance.

(Alternate ending coming soon. Please review.)

saber: if you want me to post the alternate ending...I want some KakaNaru fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

shroaded 2

I wanted to have my story like this but then decided  
to use it as an alternate ending. Still giving thanks  
to Dantanko for letting me use her idea of Cell.  
(Tingles) I'm so happy. Okay I'm done. Here's what I  
was originally going to do. (Cries) I can't view  
pictures on my computer right now. You can consider  
this as another chapter if you wish or you can think  
that this story ended in the last chapter. It's how  
you want to see it. A happy or sad kind of thing,  
choose your own adventure. Enjoy. Found new site  
today. Watched an episode with Freeza to get a better  
feel of him again. I got this; Freeza told Goku that  
he could breathe in space and that Goku couldn't. Then  
I thought of Freeza giving Goku mouth to mouth while  
in space to keep him alive. That's when I knew I was  
tired and corrupt.

Cell visited Freeza every night, sometimes not taking  
in any nourishment for days at an end. He missed him.  
There was no hiding that. There had to be a way for  
him to make it up to Freeza. It had already been  
months since they met eye to eye. Cell thought that he  
would go insane. He probably would. He flew back to  
Freeza's balcony and lightly tapped on the window. He  
saw Freeza shift in his bed. Cell moved his lips,  
though no sound came out, he was sending a message  
directly to Freeza. Freeza got up and went over to the  
window. This wasn't right. He was forcing him again.  
He let go of his control. Freeza woke up standing in  
front of Cell. Freeza glared at him. Cell lowered his  
head.  
"Please forgive me."  
"I can't do that Cell."  
"Open the window Freeza."  
"Why?"  
"Please. Open the window."  
Freeza went over to the latch. Cell could feel himself  
start to smile. He heard a click. Freeza had locked  
it. Freeza turned away from his, closed the silk  
curtains, you could still see through them, and went  
back to his bed. Cell could have forced the doors open  
but didn't. Cell placed his hand against the glass and  
left him alone.

Cell didn't know what to feel. Anger, sorrow, hate? He  
knew not. He lay on his bed thinking of normal ways to  
win him back. Then an idea forced its way into his  
mind, revenge, and destruction. He wanted to get back  
at him now but didn't know how to do it. Perhaps kill  
the people closest to him. Or maybe to just feed off  
of him. Another thought came into his head  
. Forgiveness. He was damning his little conscience  
that he thought he had killed long ago. He had to go  
and try again.

Freeza couldn't sleep. He tried everything. Nothing  
seemed to work. Samantha brought him some warm milk.  
That didn't help either. His eyes were heavy but too  
many thoughts were running through his mind. He put  
the blankets over his head trying to block out any  
access light. He heard another knock at his window.  
Stubborn bastard. He got up and saw Cell standing  
there. He was ready to blast him sky high when Cell  
raised his hands. Freeza lowered his and listened to  
what he had to say.  
"I'm only here to talk. Let me inside."  
"Why should I?"  
"It's cold out here."  
"Thought you'd be used to it by now."  
"Very funny. May I please come in?"  
"No. I don't want to be near you."  
Cell closed his eyes again and stood for a moment.  
Freeza didn't understand. Cell opened his eyes again  
and moved closer to the glass.  
"Your heart is telling me something different."  
Freeza's cheeks burned. The moonlight made them look a  
light purple. Cell placed his hand against the glass.  
"Let me in."  
"No."  
"Then I shall stay out here until you do."  
"And if I wait forever?"  
"Then the sun shall take me. You do know that my kind  
can't last long in the sunlight, right?"  
Freeza had forgotten about that, but thought that he  
was bluffing. Freeza sat on the floor, not too far  
from the window. He crossed his arms.  
"Alright Cell, if you are as persistent and stubborn  
as I think you are, you'll stay there until I move."  
"Very well. I shall not move from this spot. You have  
my word."  
Freeza still didn't believe him. It didn't matter. The  
sun would come up in half an hour anyway. You could  
already see its rays lining the clouds. Cell stood  
looking in at Freeza. Freeza kept looking away. Cell  
would smile at this, knowing that he was just being  
shy. Cell soon began to feel weak but he wouldn't  
move. He held onto the window. Freeza looked back. He  
was serious. Freeza got up.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I'll be fine. I'm not moving until you let me  
inside."  
Freeza's pride once again got in the way.  
"Well I'm not letting you in so you can just stay  
there."  
Cell started gritting his teeth. The sunlight was  
slowly creeping up over the mountains. The sun would  
soon be above the mountain enough to hit Cell on full  
force. Freeza bit his finger. He couldn't help but  
scream in his mind.  
"Fly away you idiot. You know you can't handle much  
more of this."  
Cell's body started to spark. Freeza couldn't take  
much more of what was happening. Cell began to burn.  
He slid down the glass. Freeza couldn't take it. He  
ripped open the doors and dragged Cell inside. He  
moved him by his bed, away from the entire window.  
Freeza held onto Cell. He began to cry.  
"You idiot. You knew this would hurt you."  
"But I kept my word didn't I?"  
Freeza started crying so bad that he got hiccups. Cell  
smiled at him. He pulled his head closer and kissed  
him. Freeza's body was still spasmodic. Cell broke the  
kiss and pushed Freeza off of him.  
"You need to go."  
"Why?"  
"I'm hurt Freeza. I have to feed once I wake up. And  
having you so close to me now, I'll be tempted."  
"Alright. I'll be back later."  
Freeza pushed Cell under his bed and made sure the  
over hang was all the way down to the floor. Cell  
closed his eyes and began to rest.

It was time to wake up. Cell tried sitting up and hit  
his head. He had forgotten where he was. He lay back  
down and rubbed his head. He heard a moan come from  
his left side. He turned over and saw Freeza sleeping  
next to him. He was curled into a ball and trying to  
crawl underneath him. As Cell wrapped his arms around  
him, Freeza shifted, exposing his neck. Cell could  
feel his heart race. He licked the front of his mouth,  
moving steadily closer. He quickly snapped his head to  
the right and bit the bottom right corner of his lip.  
Freeza shifted again. This time, he moved closer to  
Cell. Cell looked back at him. Freeza was slowly  
opening his eyes. It took a while for him to focus but  
he soon recognized where he was.  
"Morning Freeza."  
"But it's the middle of the night."  
"It's morning for me."  
Cell moved closer to Freeza and rubbed his nose  
against his. Freeza rubbed his nose once Cell was  
done.  
"You're always so cold."  
"Then why don't we heat things up?"  
Freeza put his hands against Cell's chest, trying to  
push him away.  
"I'm not ready yet, at least not for that. But I do  
have another comment."  
"Which is?"  
"I… I want to be like you."  
"You don't know what you're asking."  
"Yes I do."  
"You're thinking of the immortality end of it. You're  
not thinking of what you must do to keep that power."  
"I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes."  
"Then come with me."  
Cell crawled out from under the bed and grabbed  
Freeza's hand. He pulled him to the balcony, let go  
and started to fly off. Freeza followed him, almost  
getting left behind many times. Cell landed in a park  
not too far from Satan City. He held out his right arm  
telling Freeza to stay back and to stay hidden. Freeza  
ducked behind some bushes and watched Cell sneak up on  
his victim. Cell approached a woman sitting on a bench  
from behind. She looked up, screamed and ran away.  
Cell pretty much pounced on her and dug his teeth into  
her neck. Freeza saw how vicious he was. Freeza bit  
his finger. Cell finished with the woman, dragged her  
body over into some bushes behind the bench and went  
back over to Freeza. He wiped his mouth off and put  
his face right in front of Freeza's.  
"See. You can't just have the power. You have to pay  
for it. You become more vulnerable as well."  
Cell kissed Freeza, forcing him into the ground. He  
placed his tongue inside Freeza's mouth, giving him a  
taste of the left over blood. Freeza pressed up  
against him. He hated the taste. Cell pulled away.  
"Doesn't taste so good does it?"  
"I'll get used to it once I've been changed."  
"You never get used to this taste. I'm still not used  
to it. I'm not going to change you Freeza."  
"Why not?"  
"I have my reasons."  
"And they are?"  
"I'm not obligated to tell you."  
Freeza turned his head away. Cell got up and walked a  
little further. Freeza eventually got up and followed  
him. Cell wanted to keep him but wasn't going to make  
him a monster. Cell flew off and Freeza wasn't going  
to be left behind. Cell went back to his home. He  
didn't care whether Freeza followed or not. He landed  
and went inside. Every time Freeza entered, there was  
something new that caught his eye. Cell started  
messing around with some glasses while Freeza  
continued to look around. He eventually got bored and  
sat down on the bed. Cell came back and handed him a  
wine glass. Freeza accepted it, taking in the small  
hint of aroma.  
"How did you know?"  
"A guess. Actually," Cell taped the side of his head.  
"I can read minds. That and it was the drink you spilt  
on yourself when we first met."  
Freeza turned red again. That always made Cell smile.  
He sat next to Freeza and drank from his glass. Freeza  
watched him from the corner of his right eye. Cell  
lowered his glass.  
"Something the matter?"  
"No. I… I'm just feeling a little selfish that's  
all."  
"That's alright. I've known many like that."  
Cell took another sip from his glass. Freeza looked at  
him with a shocked disappointed look. Once Cell  
realized that Freeza wasn't happy, he stopped  
drinking, grabbed Freeza's glass and set them on the  
table nearby. He pinned him down on the bed and began  
to, well, make out with him. Freeza could feel his  
legs naturally sliding open. He tried fitting the urge  
but couldn't help himself. Cell placed his body  
between them and better positioned himself. Freeza  
began to panic. He pushed him off.  
"This isn't right."  
"Why isn't it?"  
"You've put me under another spell haven't you."  
"No." Freeza looked up at him. "This is your  
decision. So you do have feelings for me. Your body is  
reacting the way it wants to. I'm only stimulating our  
pleasure sensors. So I'm willing to take you, and your  
body."  
"This wont, hurt will it?"  
"It shouldn't. I'll be gentle. I promise. Are you  
sure you're ready to become mine?"  
"Yes."  
"Very well."  
Cell let his body do the talking for him. His fingers  
moved down Freeza's body, past his ribs, stomach and  
eventually stopping at his groin. Freeza gasped. Cell  
continued their tongue war, trying to get him to come  
out. Freeza obeyed his body and let it take control.  
Cell felt his length come out. He began to play with  
it, first just stroking it to make it a little harder,  
and then he started to tug. Freeza kept gasping into  
Cell's mouth. Cell pulled away from him. Freeza held  
out his arms, protesting his absence.  
"Don't you wish for me to pleasure your throbbing  
organ?"  
Freeza couldn't talk, but his body movement told Cell  
everything he needed to know. Freeza held onto a  
pillow that was above his head as Cell opened his  
mouth and had placed his new toys manhood between his  
lips. Freeza snapped up, digging his nails into the  
bed. Cell pulled away, leaving Freeza's length exposed  
to the cool night air. Freeza tried to catch his  
breath.  
"Why did you stop?"  
"I thought maybe I hurt you."  
"No. I'm just not used to this."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
"By the way Freeza... have you ever made love  
before?"  
Freeza was silent for a moment. He shook his head.  
"Not even once. But I've… played with myself on a  
number of occasions."  
"Ah. A newbie. I always enjoy those. But don't worry.  
So far, you are my favorite. I'll teach you everything  
you need to know. Trust me, things are going to get  
even more interesting from here."  
Cell tried again, this time slower. He licked the  
sides to Freeza's erection, trying to get him used to  
the sensation. He could hear Freeza crying out. He  
started sucking on the tip; this caused him to cry out  
even more. You would have thought Freeza had reached  
his max once Cell took all of him in. Freeza kept his  
eyes tightly shut as his body moved forward, his back  
no longer touching the bed. He kept making little  
squeaking noises. This only excited Cell more. Making  
sure that his canine teeth didn't snag on him, he  
moved himself faster, sucking a little harder each  
time until Freeza couldn't hold back any longer. His  
body lurched upward. Cell drank in everything. Freeza  
lay back down, panting, trying to get any air  
available. Cell licked the corner of his lips.  
"How was that? Not bad for your first time huh?"  
Freeza kept gasping. Cell lay next to him instead of  
grabbing his legs and forcing himself into Freeza's  
tiny form. He was going to let Freeza recuperate.  
Freeza turned over and held onto him. Cell responded  
by taking him into his arms.  
"What now Freeza? Are you going to enter me or shall  
I enter you? Or do you just want to take this slow and  
stop right here?"  
Freeza lifted himself up and sat on Cell. He couldn't  
hold himself up so he ended up laying on him instead.  
Cell got the hint. He grabbed some gel from his desk  
and twisted off the cap. He was almost ready to pour  
it onto his hand when Freeza stopped him. He grabbed  
the tube and put it on his hands instead. Cell didn't  
care what position he was going to be in. Either way  
he was going to get what he wanted. Freeza slipped  
down Cell's body and stopped between his legs. He  
wasn't all there for he was still lost in his feeling  
of ecstasy but could make coherent conversation.  
"Well? Aren't you going to come out? Or am I barking  
up the wrong tree?"  
Cell laughed.  
"You're not barking up the wrong tree. I just thought  
you were planning on doing something else. That's  
all."  
Cell released himself. Freeza was taken back by the  
size of his length. He took so long that Cell sat back  
up.  
"Would you like me to do it?"  
"There's no way that thing is going to fit inside of  
me."  
"Oh I think it will. You might even enjoy the size  
Freeza."  
Freeza, with his eyes half open, looked at Cell and  
gave him a little smile.  
"Let's find out."  
Cell knew it was dangerous to let him continue like  
this, especially when he was in that state of mind,  
but he had to do this. If he didn't do it now, there  
may never be another time. Cell nodded and waved his  
hand, telling Freeza to continue. Freeza placed some  
gel on his palm and rubbed it up and down Cell's  
length. Freeza's lips were slightly parted as he  
continued to layer Cell. He moved his head closer to  
him. Cell grabbed him by his chin.  
"You should have thought about doing that before you  
placed that stuff on me."  
"I can't do it now?"  
"It would be a waste of gel. It's not easy for me to  
make that stuff you know."  
Freeza did as he was told and finished up. Cell let go  
of his chin and fell back down. Freeza had finished  
and began to lift himself over onto Cell. Cell sat up  
and helped Freeza lower himself. Freeza bit his lip  
and held himself open. Cell used his middle finger and  
put some lubricate on it. Before Freeza could sit  
down, he held him up and used his finger to put the  
gel around his opening. Freeza started to whine. He  
didn't want to be teased.  
"This is to help me enter you. So I don't tear you  
open." Then thought "I want to take care of my new  
pet."  
Freeza didn't care at this point. He pressed Cell into  
him. Cell held onto Freeza's hips, trying to stop him  
from forcing him in with one shot. Freeza couldn't  
help but scream. It was painful. Cell sat up and held  
him. He lowered Freeza down at a much slower pace.  
Once he was inside. He held Freeza down. Freeza tried  
to lift himself back up but was being restrained.  
"Get used to it being inside of you first. Then I'll  
start to move you."  
Freeza whined. He wanted it now and Cell knew just how  
he felt. After a few moments of just sitting there,  
Cell lifted him up and placed him back down. Once  
Freeza got the rhythm, he began to move on his own.  
Cell started letting out his own moans now. It felt so  
good to him he was ready to cry. Cell licked up  
Freeza's neck. Cell fell backwards, taking Freeza with  
him. Freeza didn't slow his pace. He kept going like  
his life depended on it. He lifted up his head  
slightly but kept forcing Cell in deeper and faster  
each time. He was almost there. He could feel  
something bubbling inside him.  
"Something's wrong with me."  
"What do you… uh… mean?"  
"My body, it's building something up inside it."  
Cell got a grin going across his face. He put his  
hands back onto Freeza's hips and began to move him  
down even harder.  
"You're about to come Freeza. You can release it at  
anytime you wish. However, I'm not coming until…" Cell  
grit his teeth. Freeza was getting tighter. "I'm not  
coming until you've been totally maxed out."  
"What do you mean?"  
Freeza couldn't quite talk anymore. He was going to  
the point of insane and beyond. He could barely hear  
Cell talking to him.  
"Until you can come no more. Until you orgasm for  
me."  
Freeza didn't know what it meant to orgasm but he  
couldn't worry about that now. His head was about to  
explode. He couldn't breathe. He could no longer make  
any outcry. Cell grabbed him and quickly moved him  
into another position. Cell was on his knees, holding  
Freeza up. Not his whole body, just his hips. The rest  
of his body was on the bed. Cell both pushed himself  
into Freeza but also pulled Freeza closer to him at  
the same time. Freeza had his tail wrapped around  
Cell's waist. He was helping. Cell was at his own  
climax. He didn't want to come just yet but he could  
hold it in no longer. The only question was whether to  
come inside of his lover or not. It was too late. He  
had already come. Cell pulled himself out and fell  
backwards onto the bed. Freeza couldn't move either.  
After Cell had caught his breath, he sat up and looked  
over to Freeza. Freeza had turned his head and looked  
up at Cell.  
"Wanna go another round?"  
Freeza was at the point of passing out. Cell decided  
to let him rest… for now. But he was going to do him  
again. Oh, and it was going to be sweet. He may even  
let Freeza enter him once or twice. (It could end  
here. But why bother?)

Freeza woke up again in Cell's chambers. His father  
was going to kill him for not coming home for two days  
straight. Cell, once again, was nowhere to be found.  
Where does he disappear? Freeza tried sitting up but  
found his legs wouldn't obey him. He fell back down.  
He wanted to explore, go outside. Something! He was  
finally awake during the day. He forced himself up and  
went into the back of the cave. He found a path  
splitting into two different directions. He took the  
right side path. He came into a room full of candles.  
He held onto the wall, looking around the whole room.  
Further into the candlelit room, he found a group of  
coffins. He knew Cell was a bloodsucker but who was in  
the other coffins? He slowly moved over to one that  
was lying on the ground and lifted up the lid. Nothing  
was there. He found one coffin that stood out from the  
others. It was standing up and had marvelous designs  
on the lid. Freeza was drawn to this one. He opened  
the lid to find Cell lying inside it with his eyes  
closed. Freeza was about to turn around and leave him  
to sleep when the coffin door slammed shut behind him.  
"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap."  
That was the only thought going through Freeza's head  
at that moment. He heard Cell make some noises. Freeza  
looked up and saw that Cell had barely opened his eyes  
and was looking down at him. He had a small smile on  
his face. He wrapped his arms around Freeza, as if  
he'd never let him go.  
"Couldn't stay away from me for even a moment could  
you?"  
"It was an accident. I got curious."  
"Curiosity killed my cat you know."  
"It killed your cat?"  
"I don't quite remember the saying but it's something  
along those lines."  
(I know it but I have to add some humor.)  
Cell started to fall asleep again. Freeza lightly  
shook him. He opened his eyes again.  
"How do I get out?"  
"You want out of this coffin or out of our  
relationship?"  
"Just the coffin."  
Cell smiled again and pushed on the lid. Freeza hopped  
out and looked back at him.  
"Go to sleep Freeza. You must be exhausted from last  
night. Go lay down, I'll be out at dusk."  
"How will you know when that time comes?"  
"I'll know. You may do as you please until then."  
"Thank you."  
Freeza bowed and headed out of the room. He never  
really understood why he bowed or why he was suddenly  
so tired. Cell watched him leave then slowly shut his  
coffin lid. He would have liked to hold Freeza inside  
but knew it was creeping him out. Maybe later. He had  
to decide whether to change Freeza or not. That's all  
he could think about as he slept. He wanted to keep  
Freeza forever but wanted him to be free. This was the  
hardest thing he ever had to do. Decide what was best  
for the one he cared for most.

Freeza had gone outside even though he was dead tired.  
He lay on a hill near the cave entrance, soaking up  
the sun. He may never feel this again. He knew Cell  
wouldn't change him but he still hoped. Freeza thought  
it would be great to be a vampire. But he'd have to  
stay away from his family and Samantha. He didn't care  
if he ever saw his father or brother again but  
Samantha was another story. She took care of him most  
of his life. She wasn't really a mother figure to him.  
If she was a little younger, he may have considered  
her a potential mate. He shook the idea off and  
enjoyed the sun. His lids grew heavy again. He laid  
back and let his body do as it wished.

Freeza felt weightless. Like he was floating on a  
cloud. He was warm, warmer then he should have been.  
He felt himself moan. It was total bliss for most of  
his dreams, and then something went wrong. He felt  
himself become cold. He began to shake. He felt like  
flames of ice were trying to take control of his body.  
He couldn't stand it. He snapped up and alert. He was  
panting. He was back in Cell's cave, lying in the bed  
near the entrance. Cell was never there when he woke  
up. Freeza lowered his head and enfolded himself in  
his blankets. Cell had walked into the cave, seeing  
Freeza freezing, so to speak. Cell placed the fruits  
he had gathered for Freeza on the table and went over  
to him. He sat behind him, placing him between his  
legs and holding onto him. Freeza didn't look up.  
"What do you want?"  
"That's new. Usually you snap at me."  
"I don't feel so good."  
"You had a nightmare. I'm sorry I put you through  
that."  
"How'd you give me the nightmare?"  
"I have that ability. I wanted to show you what you  
would dream about for the rest of your life if you  
were like me."  
"So you'll change me?"  
Freeza's eyes lit up. Cell squeezed him. He swore he  
could hear Freeza purr.  
"I can't Freeza. I told you that. You're a creature  
of light. I'm a creature of darkness. I want you to  
remain pure, innocent. I'll robe you of that once I  
change you. I wont steal that from you."  
"What if I don't want it? What if I want to be dark?"  
Then a thought hit Freeza. He was no longer pure. He  
had been taken the night before. So he thought he was  
no longer worthy. Cell picked up on this feeling. He  
sighed. He didn't know how to answer. The fact was he  
didn't want to answer. He could feel Freeza pushing  
himself into his body. Cell tilted Freeza's head back.  
Freeza gave him an innocent look. That just made it  
even harder. Freeza had closed his eyes by the time  
that Cell had looked back. Cell's heart was racing. He  
lowered his head to Freeza's neck again. He stuck his  
tongue out and began to lick up and down his throat.  
He tried thinking of other things as he wet his neck  
but it was hard. The friction of his tongue was  
bringing blood vessels up to the surface. He was going  
to go berserk. The sight of fresh blood just waiting  
to be licked clean, and from a willing subject, was  
just too much of a temptation. Cell licked the corner  
of his mouth again and felt his teeth started to  
penetrate Freeza's skin. He heard him moan slightly  
and felt Freeza's hand go on his head, as if  
encouraging him to bite down hard. Cell realized what  
he was doing and pulled himself away as fast as he  
could. Freeza sat up and watched him move to the other  
end of the bed. He felt his neck; only the first few  
layers of skin had been pierced. Not enough to draw  
blood. Freeza moved over to him. Cell jerked away.  
Freeza stood on the bed and looked over him, kind of  
bent over to see his face. Cell was fighting back  
tears. Freeza sat back down behind him.  
"Am I not what you want? Am I not good enough?"  
"It's not that Freeza. I almost let myself ruin  
something that I care for. I swore I would never do  
that to you."  
Freeza went silent. His suspicions were true. At least  
he thought so. Cell didn't want him now that he had  
been used. Freeza started to feel his own tears fall  
down his cheeks.  
"You should go home Freeza…"  
Freeza looked up at Cell's back.  
"But…"  
"If you choose to stay a while longer, there is some  
fruit there for you. I spent a good portion of the  
night trying to find something suitable for you."  
Cell turned himself around, looking Freeza right in  
the eye. He wiped his tears away with his thumb.  
"It's not you Freeza. I just think we need some time  
apart, at least for one night. Go see your family. I'm  
sure they are worried about you."  
"Is that what this is about. You're upset that you  
took me away from them?"  
"Yes. Because I have no intention of giving you back.  
I'm going to keep you. Whether they like the idea or  
not."  
Freeza felt relief. He jumped on Cell and hugged him.  
He put Cell into a state of shock, but he went with it  
anyway. This time, Freeza was the one licking Cell's  
neck. They played around on the bed for a while, until  
Cell tried getting intimate with him again. Freeza had  
been bent a way that caused his legs to cramp. He felt  
pain again from the previous night. Cell moved away  
from him.  
"Do you wish for me to fly you home? I could place  
you in your bed before anyone had noticed."  
"That sounds like a good idea. I don't think I could  
stand up now. At least not for a while."  
"Alright."  
Cell had scooped him up, blanket and all, and cradled  
him. Freeza snuggled into him. Cell walked over to the  
cave entrance. He held Freeza with one arm and used  
his other to fix the blanket so he wouldn't get cold.  
He pushed off the ground and started flying towards  
his house. Freeza kept himself still, so not to  
disturb him while in flight. Cell held Freeza tight to  
his chest. They were going to be apart for a while and  
he wished that Freeza would be all right. He had grown  
to care a great deal for him. More then he had  
planned. Cell landed on Freeza's balcony. Freeza could  
finally move. He turned and found his balcony door  
locked.  
"We can't get in. We'll have to wait until Samantha  
makes her rounds."  
Cell placed Freeza over his shoulder so he could place  
one hand against the glass and force the lock to move.  
Freeza couldn't see what was going on but could hear  
it. Once the door was open, Cell took Freeza inside  
his room and laid him on the bed.  
"I had no idea you had that ability. Why didn't you  
just force your way into my room before?"  
"I didn't want to rush you. And I wanted it to be of  
your own free will."  
"Bastard."  
Cell laughed to himself and bent himself over, placing  
a kiss on Freeza's lips. Freeza got brave and stuck  
his tongue in his mouth. Cell accepted him, gladly and  
played back. Cell had forgotten to be careful and got  
forceful. He unintentionally bit Freeza's tongue.  
Freeza pulled back and held onto his mouth. Cell  
played like an innocent puppy. He crawled up to Freeza  
and lowered his head, trying to say sorry. Freeza  
stuck his tongue out. Cell leapt on him and had  
another tongue war, this time being more careful. He  
got faint traces of blood going into his mouth. He  
enjoyed the taste then pulled away. He lifted Freeza's  
leg, so it was at his waist side.  
"If I would have known your blood tasted this good, I  
should have waited before taking you."  
"You having second thoughts?"  
Cell looked down at him. Every time Freeza brought  
that up, he would get a sorrowful look in his eyes.  
"What's wrong?"  
"There are eyes on us."  
Freeza looked around. He saw nothing. Cell bent over  
and kissed his forehead.  
"I should be going anyway. I'll be back for you."  
"How long must we be apart?"  
"Only for a while. I swear to you that I'll come  
back. And I'll answer any questions you may have."  
"How'd you know…?"  
Cell taped the side of his head again.  
"I can sense your feelings remember."  
"And read my mind."  
"Hmm, there's that too. Get some sleep. Eat  
something. You need to get your energy back. If you  
have any problems, I'll help you handle them."  
"Thank you Cell. For everything."  
Cell smiled back at Freeza and flew off out the  
window. Freeza got comfortable then remembered what  
Cell had said about the eyes. He just had to figure  
out who was watching him.  
"Well, he seemed nice."  
"…Samantha?"  
"Yep. What do you think of him?"  
"I don't know how to explain it. When I'm with him, I  
feel like I can do anything. I can't say no to him."  
"Have you both had sex?"  
"We've made love, yes. Why? Is that a problem?"  
"Oh not with me. But your father… I don't think he'll  
approve of this."  
"Why should that matter? I don't care about them. The  
only reason I came back was for you."  
"I appreciate that Freeza, I really do. But I can't  
leave."  
"Why not? Has Coola finally made his claim on you?"  
"Not really. It's just that your family needs a  
female figure to keep them in check. I'll be fine. You  
go and live your life the way you want to."  
"I'm not leaving you here."  
"You know… I was going to gather a search party for  
you. Coola told me that only he and I need go look for  
you."  
"I bet he'd love that."  
Freeza tried to sit up again but fell back down.  
Samantha rushed to his side.  
"I'm alright. My legs are still weak."  
"How many times did you get jiggy with it?"  
"Only once. But it was my first time."  
"Oh. I'll go get you some lotion. Do you think you  
can put it on yourself or should I do it?"  
"Could you do it? I don't think I could bend much  
right now."  
"Alright. Just wait a moment. I'll be right back."  
Samantha went into Freeza's personal bathing area and  
grabbed a small glass bottle. She went back over to  
Freeza and helped him onto some pillows. Freeza lifted  
up his tail for her.  
"You ready?"  
Freeza shook his head. This was as ready as he was  
ever going to be. Samantha stuck her index and middle  
finger into the bottle. She only dipped them in until  
her first knuckle was covered, the one just past the  
nail. She held up his tail so he wouldn't have to  
stretch himself. She started to place the ointment  
around his swollen area. Freeza bit his lower lip. It  
hurt. The ointment was cold. She pressed gently around  
his opening. His skin was drinking up the ointment. He  
felt better it didn't hurt to move.  
"Freeza, I'm going to have to push my fingers inside  
you a bit, to get to the damaged tissue on the inside.  
Are you alright with that?"  
"I'll be fine. Do it."  
Samantha put fresh lotion on her hands, tilting the  
bottle so to not contaminate the rest. She slowly  
pressed her fingers inside him. Freeza grit his teeth,  
trying not to make any outcry. It didn't take long for  
him to enjoy this sensation. He couldn't help it. His  
body moved by itself again. He moved himself  
backwards, causing Samantha's fingers to go all the  
way inside him.  
"Freeza, what are you doing?"  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I'm craving it  
again."  
"I would never have believed it unless I saw it for  
myself. This man really has some control over you."  
"He does not. I'm just horny."  
"He's making you into a slut."  
"Take that back."  
"I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that he  
really has you. You want only him. No one else will  
do."  
"That's right. I'll have no other. He's the only one  
I desire."  
"Well that's good. Maybe you're father will allow you  
to keep him."  
"Doubtful."  
They sat in silence. Samantha soon realized that her  
fingers were still inside him.  
"I'm almost done here."  
"Could you… move them in a little further?"  
"Well… I do have to put more lotion on you. I'm only  
going to do this for you once."  
"Ironic isn't it? You were bought for my pleasure and  
you don't wish to do what you were bought for."  
"I'm sorry. You're too cute to me. I didn't want to  
defile you."  
"It's alright. I don't think I could have slept with  
you anyway."  
They both started laughing. They both had fun with  
little jokes like that. She put on more ointment and  
pushed her fingers in deeper. He whined. He was  
enjoying himself. There was a part inside of him that  
gave him pleasure. He could feel his manhood begin to  
harden.  
"We have to stop. I'm getting off on this."  
"That's because of your rectum. There is a nerve  
there that sends a signal of pleasure. So think, if  
you where to marry a woman, if you couldn't get hard,  
you could either stick your fingers inside of  
yourself, your tail or your wife could use a strap on.  
Remember, it's not considered being gay or bi if it's  
a strap on." (I got that from my poster. She knows  
things I don't even want to begin to touch.)  
"So it's natural."  
"Exactly. If you didn't get hard, then I'd worry.  
Here, tell me if you feel anything."  
Samantha pushed her fingers in a little further and  
upwards. She found a flap of skin and massaged it.  
Freeza's head shot up like a rocket, his eyes opened  
wide as he screamed.  
"Found it. See what I mean? It'll drive you nuts.  
Freeza?"  
Freeza was lying face down on his pillows. His right  
cheek resting on the pillow so he could breathe. He  
had tears coming from the sides of his eyes. He was  
panting uncontrollable. He managed to say something.  
It wasn't much but it was something.  
"Let's stop now. I think I may have soiled my  
sheets."  
"Awe."  
Samantha reached over him, from behind, pulling her  
fingers out and holding onto him. Freeza moved his  
tail over her. She snuggled into him. He let himself  
relax into his pillows.  
"Enjoying yourselves?"  
"Very much. Thank you Samantha."  
"That wasn't me Freeza."  
"Then who was it?"  
"It was I, my son."  
Freeza opened his eyes and saw his father kneeling on  
the floor, looking him in the eye.  
"Can't even recognize your own father's voice?"  
"My ear is in a pillow and my other is being muffled  
from Samantha's purring."  
"So it's all my fault?"  
"Yes."  
Samantha bit the top part of his ear. He tried jerking  
her off but she held on. He gave up and went back into  
his pillows.  
"Where have you been Freeza?"  
"He's been with me sir. I was… pleasuring him as  
ordered and I ran out of oils. I needed to run out and  
find more. I guess he must have gotten lost."  
"That true Freeza?"  
"Yes father. But I did find the herbs. Samantha just  
needs to make more. She was testing a new oil for me."  
The king looked at his son. He noted the position he  
was in.  
"Having a hard time getting an erection?"  
"Kind of. You see, Freeza and I have been going at it  
for some time now so it's hard to keep him hard."  
"I see. Well, as long as he's happy. See you two for  
supper alright?"  
"Yes father."  
They both watched the king leave.  
"See. That wasn't so hard."  
"Thanks for lying for me."  
"No problem. You need your rest. I let you sleep.  
I'll call you when supper is ready."

Freeza awoke just before sunset. Cell would be coming  
for him soon. He had to convince Samantha to leave  
with him. He watched as his room became darker and  
darker. A few more moments and the sun would be gone  
completely. Freeza stood up and went onto his balcony.  
The moon rose up into the sky, with still no sign of  
Cell. Freeza sighed. He closed the doors.  
"Are you waiting for someone?"  
Cell was lying on Freeza's bed, arms crossed behind  
his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. He kept  
his gaze on Freeza's ceiling. Freeza looked at the  
door then back to his bed.  
"How'd you get in here?"  
Cell turned his head.  
"Pure talent. Come here."  
Freeza walked over to him. He leapt up onto the bed,  
landing over Cell, his legs on both sides of his hips  
and his hands placed near Cell's head.  
"Are you trying to turn me on? It's working."  
Freeza's tail flew around him. He couldn't keep still.  
Cell slide his hands up Freeza's arms and pulled him  
down. Freeza was forced to fit his body against  
Cell's. Freeza straightened out his legs but kept them  
at Cell's sides. Cell brought Freeza closer to his  
lips. His breath was hot. Freeza couldn't resist. As  
Cell was occupying Freeza's mouth, he slid his fingers  
down Freeza's back. He stopped at Freeza's entrance  
and placed one finger inside. Freeza tried to break  
their kiss by screaming but Cell wouldn't let him. He  
stuck another finger inside. Freeza no longer fought  
it. He used his own tail to get to Cell's opening.  
Cell broke the kiss. He sucked in some air. He looked  
back at Freeza with a sly smile on his face. He really  
wanted to play now.  
"I didn't know you could be so naughty Freeza."  
"There are lots of things you don't know about me."  
Freeza was about to force his tail in further when  
Samantha entered the room. Cell removed his fingers  
and Freeza got off of him.  
"Having fun without me?"  
"You're welcome to join us miss. But I get Freeza."  
"So you're the man courting him."  
"Yes. And I plan on keeping him."  
"I have no objections to it. I just came up here to  
tell Freeza that supper is ready."  
Cell got an evil smile on his face.  
"Sounds like fun. Let's go shall we?"  
"Are you nuts? My father will kill you."  
"I'd like to see that happen. Say goodbye and let's  
be off."  
"We're taking Samantha with us."  
Cell looked at her. He got many ideas filling his head  
at once. Then he turned back towards the balcony.  
"Whatever floats your boat."  
Samantha walked over to them. She hugged Freeza. He  
took her in his arms and went over to Cell.  
"Ready?"  
"As ready as I'm gonna be. Let's go before anything  
else happens."  
They flew off towards the full moon, Cell looking back  
occasionally to check on them. King Cold entered the  
room to see what was taking so long. He found Freeza's  
chambers empty, the balcony window open and the wind  
fluttering the curtains. A note was left on the bed.  
Cell had planted it there. It was regal, like always  
but addressed to the king. Saying that he has claimed  
his son and the maid for his own personal gain. But it  
was stated in a much nicer way. The king stood on the  
balcony looking out in the direction of the moon. He  
may have lost a son, but he knew it was the right  
thing for him. (Should it end here? Or should there be  
another wild sex scene? And maybe even a changing? You  
never know. You the people decide. Review and let me  
know.)

I am evil, yesss


	3. Chapter 3

I needed to write this one. I am warning you though, I have a job now so it's going to get harder for me to write and my poster is in school. Please bear with us. Again, I give thanks to Dantanko. And I'd like to thank Voodoopuppe im Glas for reviewing my story. I know you have been waiting for this and my poster is trying to keep up but we are both busy. We are trying very hard to please all of you. If you have any suggestions or any other ideas for these stories, please tell us. Reminder, this was originally meant for adult had jumped off of Freeza when they had reached their destination. She couldn't help but snoop. Cell looked at her like she was insane. Freeza just laughed at her. She was so cute when she was like this. She looked under the bed, around the entire cave then came to the divide in the back.

"Where do these go?"

"The one to the right goes to my quarters and the left is just basically for storage."

"Cool."

Samantha started heading down the right side. Cell was worried. She was too nosy. She may stumble onto something that she shouldn't. Samantha stopped in front of the coffins.

"Whom do these belong to? I know that one's yours but what about the others?"

"Those belonged to the others that used to live with me. I kicked them out not too long ago."

"How come?"

"Yeah Cell, I was going to ask about that. I'm curious too."

Cell couldn't refuse telling anything to Freeza. He sighed in defeat.

"They were getting on my nerves. That and I became occupied looking for a mate, one whom I can spend the rest of eternity with. One I could have privately and not have to worry about the others trying to take them."

"So you had a harem but got rid of them when you met Freeza because they were no longer sexually or mentally stimulating anymore."

Cell glanced at her.

"That is correct. Freeza is all I want now. But I still refuse to change you. I may reconsider but not as of yet."

"Please think it over Cell."

There was an odd moment of silence. Samantha then noted something that wasn't really thought of before.

"Where am I going to sleep? You guys wont have much privacy with me here."

Cell was holding onto Freeza, too busy to notice anything she did. She knew they were going to get intimate soon. She grabbed one of the coffins and dragged it out of the room. Cell looked down at Freeza. This was hard on him. Trying to stay up both day and night was really taxing his strength. Cell opened one of the coffin lids and placed Freeza in it. It was one of the nicer ones. The lining was made of Egyptian silk, the padding was of the softest quality and the casket itself was made of oak. Freeza allowed himself to relax.

"Who laid in this coffin?"

Cell stopped moving. He looked at Freeza and nearly cried. He didn't want to say but was forcing himself to tell his new love.

"That one belonged to a dear friend of mine. But he got out of hand. He became a monster. He didn't kill to get nourishment; he killed because it was fun, now granted I used to do that to but that was before I was a vampire. I see things differently now. I only take what I need to survive. We had an argument. I never saw him again after that. I didn't know what happened to him. I went years thinking that he had just relocated to another town but I was wrong. I got news that a vampire hunter killed him the night of our fight. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and was caught off guard. I blame myself for what happened to him."

Freeza watched as Cell began to slump over. Freeza sat up and held onto him. Cell used the tips of his fingers and began to stroke Freeza's knuckles. Freeza wrapped his tail around Cell's body, pulling him closer. Nothing was working. Cell wouldn't give him any attention. Freeza brushed his hand against Cell's cheek. Cell took a finger into his mouth and lightly sucked on it.

"Look at me Cell. I want to know you're taking me seriously when I say this."

Cell pulled the finger out of his mouth and turned his head. His cheeks were moist. He had been crying. Freeza pulled him closer and kissed him. He was forcing him back so far that they fell out of the coffin. Freeza was still on top of him, trying to give him the littlest of comfort, anything that would help. Cell felt Freeza pull away, his tongue going back into his mouth. Freeza had begun to cry with him. His tears were hitting Cell's cheeks, just below his own tears. They mixed with each other. Freeza was near hiccupping again. Cell placed his hands on Freeza's hips.

"What's wrong? Did my crying upset you?"

"Yes. I'll never leave you. I promise. I don't care if you change me, I know better now. Just don't cry again."

"Only if you promise not to."

Freeza smiled down at him. He sat down on Cell's waist and hit his right arm. Cell looked at him. Freeza's shoulders were shaking. He was really hurt by this. Cell sat up and held onto him.

"It's alright Freeza. I'm here to protect you."

"Just tell me one thing Cell… were you two… lovers?"

Cell didn't wish to answer that. He knew the answer would hurt.

"Yes. We were. But only just. Nothing like what I have with you. There is passion with you. With him, it was… purely physical. Nothing more. With you, I can be myself. He wanted to control me. I had a big problem with that."

"That's what you fought about isn't it."

"Yeah."

Another long silence happened. That's when they heard the banging. They never noticed it before. They got up, brushed themselves off and headed for the door. Freeza was still trying to get some dirt off of his back. Cell turned back and was running his hands slowly down Freeza's back. He was not only removing the dirt but also memorizing every curve to his body. Freeza had to close his eyes. The sensations were intense. He couldn't wait to be alone with him again. He'd have to send Samantha on an errand. Cell saw Freeza's body quiver and responded. He moved closer, pulling their bodies together, making sure no air passed between them. Cell let his hands explore every inch of Freeza's figure. He could hear Freeza whining. It was maddening. He'd throw Freeza against the wall soon and take him like that. Damn the bed. He was about to squeeze Freeza's ass when they heard a crash, startling them from their moment of bliss.

"I suppose we should go and see what it is that she's doing."

"Agreed."

Freeza walked ahead of Cell, his tail causing trouble as he walked. Cell grabbed the tip of it and kept messaging it. Freeza turned pink almost instantly. Cell smiled. He knew what Freeza was feeling. Freeza had to grab onto the walls for support. That was one of his pleasure spots. (HA! Now we know why he was so pissed off when he was fighting Goku on Namek and his tail was partially cut off.) They entered the room; Cell let go of his tail. Samantha had moved everything and was in the process of reorganizing.

"What are you doing?"

Samantha looked up at them. Freeza was still pink. His eyes were more open now but he could still feel that tingly sensation.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing."

Samantha cocked an eyebrow then went back to work. Freeza came up beside her.

"You never answered my question."

"I'm cleaning this area for my room. It'll give you guys more privacy when you want to have sex again, and I can see that you were already trying."

Cell was still standing near the entrance. He was tapping his finger against his forearm.

"We were interrupted by some loud noises."

"Look, I'm sorry about that, once I'm done here, I'll have your room set up like it is in the entrance."  
"And why would you want to do that?"

Cell was trying to pick a fight. Freeza sat on her coffin bed, trying to stay out of it. Samantha walked over to him and got right in his face.

"You ever think that people would wonder about a bed being in a cave? Think they may want to investigate?"

"I haven't had a problem in all the years I've been living here."

"Then I'd say that you're beyond lucky. I know kids that would think it's cool to visit a graveyard at night on Halloween then spot this cave and decide to go exploring. Imagine what they would think or feel when they find a vampire and his lover."

Cell placed his face closer to hers. He wasn't going to back down now.

"I'd have them taken care of like all the others that have found this place without my permission."

"And that's to kill them right? What do you think the parents will do when their kids don't return home?"

Cell and Samantha kept staring at each other. Hate wasn't going through their eyes but they both hadn't been challenged in a long time, at least not by anyone worthy. This was sort of fun. Samantha had begun to grit her teeth. He saw her canine teeth grow. At least they seemed to have grown. And her eyes had changed. They changed from a blue to a greenish color, as if trying to turn yellow. She wasn't normal. This was going to be interesting. He knew she was protective of Freeza, but she had to let him go at some point. Freeza let out a little cough. They turned at stared at him. He was trying to look in other directions. A fight like that, even at the end of it, was still dangerous. Both walked towards him. Cell sat on Freeza's right and Samantha on his left.

"Would you leave us alone?"

"Why? This is my room."

"Well, he's mine now."

"I don't think so Cell. He may love you but you don't own him."

It was happening again. They really weren't getting along. Freeza wanted to vanish for a few moments so they could get to know each other better. Their fighting was entering a perilous stage. They were screaming at each other. They were forcing Freeza to fall backwards onto the bed for their facing were in front of his as they squabbled. He laid back and stared up at the caves ceiling. He tried blocking them out. He was thinking about the others that were there. Where did they go? Maybe they all could have lived together peacefully. Doubtful. If Samantha and Cell were like this, how would the others be? And he wasn't very fond of the idea of group participation in the bed. He felt someone touching his arms. More like shaking. He opened his eyes to find both looking down at him, the looks in their eyes was concern. He slowly sat up, Cell placing his hand on Freeza's back, helping him up. Samantha sat on the floor looking up at him. She rested her hand on his leg. Freeza placed a hand on his forehead. He was a little dizzy.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. We thought maybe something bad happened to you."

He turned to look at both of them. He smiled and began to giggle. They both looked at him. Freeza stopped and leaned on Cell but took Samantha's hand in his own.

"Do you realize that the two of you stopped fighting because you were worried about me?"

They watched each other for a moment, thinking back. They started laughing as well. Samantha extended her hand to him.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

Cell took her hand and shook it, afterwards raising it to his lips and kissing it. She giggled and turned back to Freeza. She rested her head on his knee. He ran his fingers threw her hair. Cell allowed Freeza's head to rest on his chest as he wrapped his arms around his waist and holding onto his stomach. They all were getting tired. It was nearly sunrise. They were deep enough in the cave that Cell didn't need to sleep in a coffin, but he was used to it. He lifted Freeza off of him and onto the coffin. Samantha, feeling the movement, had awoken and watched. Cell placed a kiss to Freeza's neck and left to go back to his own bed. He turned back at the exit and addressed Samantha.

"Watch him for me during the day."

"That's why I'm here."

He smiled at her and watched as she climbed on top of him and started to fall asleep herself. She was a little bigger then he was so she tried to lie beside him. The coffin was just too small. So she managed to slip underneath him and let him rest on her. She covered the two of them with the blanket and they crashed. Cell was making his way to the other side when the sun came up. It hit his right arm before he had a chance to duck. It stung. He was gritting his teeth in pain. This burn was much deeper then the others. He needed to sleep. Then feed the next night. But first things first, must make it to the bed. He opened his coffins lid and fell inside. It may have been leaning up against the wall but it still was difficult to get in. He left his arms at his side for better blood flow to his wound. He was now exhausted. There was nothing he could do. He passed out.

Samantha woke up at about five o'clock that same day. Freeza was still out of it. She got up and decided to finish some of the cleaning. She picked up the candles around the entrance to the cave and moved them to the back. She had to go and get them something to eat. She left Freeza by himself for a few hours. He should be all right by himself. She just had to make sure she was back before nightfall.

Freeza woke up not too long after Samantha had left. He saw what she had done. The entrance still had the bed but nothing much else. She was serious. She was making this place livable. Well… more livable. The night would come soon. Where did she go? Why did she leave? He let the ideas leave his mind. Freeza went over and sat in one of the coffins that were left in Cell's chambers. He was going to wait for him to wake up.

Cell started moving in his casket. Usually he awoke with a short quick intake of air. Recently he wasn't, it was much more simpler. He opened and found Freeza staring up at him. He had a cute little smile on his face. Cell smiled back.

"You having a good morning?"

"Very much Cell. You?"

"Could be better."

"How so?"

Freeza turned his head to the side. He blinked innocently. Cell slightly laughed under his breath and went over to him. He wrapped his arms around Freeza's neck and held him tightly. Freeza did the same. They stayed that way for a while. Cell could smell Freeza's blood. He always was the hungriest when he woke up. They heard a cough. Cell looked up, Freeza stayed the way he was.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Nothing really. I was about to head out and get you both something to eat."

"Already taken care of."

"What?"  
"Come look."

Cell was curious. Freeza knew Samantha had done something like this. She always does. She always thinks ahead and what's best for him. She showed them the foods that she had found.

"I think this should be enough for the two of us. I couldn't really catch anything so there's no meat. I'm sorry about that."

Freeza came up from behind and held her.

"That's alright Samantha. This is enough. You've done good."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome."

Freeza gave her a smile. He pressed his cheek against hers. Cell couldn't help but frown. He approached them. He looked Samantha straight in the eye.

"When did you have time to do this?"

"A little before nightfall."

"And you left Freeza alone?"

"Cell, I'm fine. She did what she thought was best."

"But she left you alone. You're supposed to watch him during the day."

"Don't yell at her. I can take care of myself."

"Not against people like me. You know how easy it is for my kind to get into your head."

"So now you're saying I'm weak?"

Samantha stepped between them.

"Guys, stop fighting. If anyone should be fighting, it's Cell and me. Maybe I should find somewhere else to live."

"I think you should."  
"CELL!"

"Yes Freeza?"

He turned and looked at him. He wasn't about to back out of this. Three was too much. He didn't want her there.

"Cell, let me put it to you this way, if she goes, I go."

"I'm not letting you go."

Freeza yelled in frustration. He marched by both of them to get some fresh air. It was cold that night. Not really cold but a little breezy. The wind was softly blowing around the leaves in the trees. Freeza kept on walking until he came to a park bench. He sat there and was thinking to himself. His anger started to slowly leave him. That's when he started to really feel that night air. He looked around. The night looked so much more frightening then the day. Freeza began to rub his arms with his hands, trying to warm up. He was beginning to shake. He didn't think it was that cold out. Autumn was coming and it was coming fast. He tried to relax but his mind was starting to play tricks on him. He soon thought that he was being watched, and by more then just one person. He stood up to leave when he bumped into something. At first, he thought it was just a tree, it felt solid, but when he looked, it wasn't. It was a figure. Someone was standing there watching him. Freeza nearly fell over. He then saw the eyes. They were red. He sighed in relief. It was Cell. At least he thought it was. He went to go and place his arms around him when he felt a hand hit his face. It was open. Cell had never slapped him before. Freeza backed up, trying to get away when he hit something else. He turned and saw another pair of glowing red eyes. Then another pair landed nest to him. There were three of them. Cell wasn't with them. Now he was worried. Freeza was prepared to fight back. He took his stance. He heard laughter. This wasn't good. They were ready to kill him. Freeza saw a flash of blue try to come and take him over so he fought back. He managed to plant a hit on his attackers chest. They went flying backwards. Then flashes of black and gold came at him at once. They attacked him at the same time. He couldn't keep them back. He fended off the black one but the blonde was stronger then he was. That one was beating the life out of him. Blood was spilling all over the floor. The moon did little to help illuminate the ground. He couldn't see. That was his problem. He never learned to sense by energy. Not that it would have worked in this case. He was loosing focus. His balance was being thrown off. He could feel himself slipping, massive blood loss. Freeza hit the floor. He lay there motionlessly, watching one of them lick up the blood that was on the floor. They were one of his. Freeza's world was becoming black, the one with the black hair step in front of him.

"That's what you get when you mess with him. But you wont be around much longer for him to care or even remember you."

A woman? No. They couldn't all be women. His father would kick his ass if he knew he had gotten beaten by a bunch of girls. This must have been the harem Cell was talking about. It was a small harem but still a deadly one. They were pissed at being thrown out. Freeza could feel his body get even colder, the wind lightly blowing his blood around the floor.

Cell was flying around trying to find him. He had been gone too long. Cell had left Samantha. Just in case he had come back. Cell could hear laughter. And it wasn't the good type of laughter either. Cell landed to find his old girls standing around talking amongst themselves. When they seen him, they swarmed to him. He was slightly taken back by that. They were too happy to see him. Usually they'd be pissed at him, and not let it go for days, even weeks.

"What are you three doing here?"

"Oh nothing really."

"Yeah. Just came for something to eat."

"I see. What poor man have you killed this time? Was he cute?"

"Oh very."

"I didn't think so."

"I'm in the middle. He could have been a little better."

Cell laughed. They were exactly the same as always. He continued to look at them.

"Any left or did you drink him dry?"

"There may be some left. Why? Are you hungry?"

They started to giggle. They exchanged knowing looks. He shook his head. One of the girls lifted her leg up his side. Another pressed her finger to his lips. The other stood behind him and was holding onto his shoulders.

"We have something you can eat."

"No thank you ladies. I don't want that type of nourishment… yet."

They started to giggle again. He lifted one of them into the air but kept his feet on the ground. She became giddy. He missed spending time with them. When she was out of his way, he saw whom they had killed. His eyes widened. He dropped her and walked over to him. They knew they were in trouble now. He knelt down and placed a hand to Freeza's cheek. He turned his body over. It was cold. Cell was about to cry. They saw but didn't care. That creature was different, not worthy of their master. They went to take him back when his head snapped back.

"What have you done?"

His voice was deep, almost demonic. He placed Freeza back on the floor. His hands were covered in blood. Some had gotten onto his chest. The girls were now using extreme caution.

"Well… we thought that…"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

His eyes had become more then just blood red. He was more then just pissed. He stood up and approached them. They started to walk backwards, his teeth were clenched, and they could see his fangs. They were out and ready to be used. He balled his fists by his sides. They knew they were going to die. He was still walking towards them, the wind around him picking up. It could cut you if you got too close. Cell got right into their faces. They were prepared to pay the price for what they had done. Each one could feel his breath hot against their necks. But instead of attacking, he turned back towards Freeza. He knelt back down and held him tightly. They moved forward, trying to get closer. He started to speak again, this time, calmer.

"Go away. Leave this place. I don't want you coming near me ever again."

"But master… we…"

"I SAID GO!"

They were startled and flew off. Cell turned back to Freeza. He held him in his arms, crying, crying out, why? Why did this have to happen to you? I never should have come to you. This never would have happened. He was shaking almost violently. He felt something touch his cheek. Must be the blood running down the side. He had run out of tears.

"…Cell…"

He sucked in his air and looked down. Freeza's eyes were open but barely. He lifted Freeza up.

"Freeza. Are you all right? How far gone are you? When did they attack you?"

"Calm down… I'm not that bad am I?"

"No… of course not. You look great."

"Cause I'm…" Freeza started coughing. "Cause I'm covered in blood right?"

Cell shook his head, blood still pouring from his eyes.

"Hey… hey stop that. Didn't you promise me you wouldn't cry again?"

Freeza started coughing again. Harder this time and blood started coming out. He was almost gone. It wouldn't be long now. Cell turned his head then looked back at Freeza.

"Freeza… this may hurt a little."

"What?"

Freeza wasn't all there. He was slipping. Cell looked into his eyes, the light was leaving them. He tilted Freeza's head to the side. Freeza's breathing had become shallow. He had to hurry but was reluctant to do so. He had no choice. He had to save the one he loved. Cell licked his lips to moisten them. He skillfully bit into Freeza's neck. He heard Freeza cry out. His body lurched forward. Cell held him still, keeping his eyes closed. He was draining him. It didn't take long to empty him. He turned back to Freeza. He only had a few moments. Cell took his nail and cut his wrist. He held out his hand to Freeza.

"Freeza… you must drink."

Freeza shook his head. He didn't want to. It tasted horrible.

"You must. You'll die if you don't. Bite if you must."

Cells blood was dripping from his arm. It would heal over soon. Freeza tried to lift himself but didn't have the strength. Cell lowered his hand. Freeza started to lick up the blood. Then put the wrist in his mouth. He was sucking the side of it. Cell could feel his blood being pulled out of him. Freeza became so hungry that he bit him. Cell grunted, his eyes closing once again. He opened them to gaze at Freeza. His strength was returning. He was holding himself up, his hand holding Cell's wrist to his mouth. Cell could feel Freeza's tongue gliding across the cut. Cell lifted Freeza's head up by the side of his finger. Freeza removed his lips from the wrist. His eyes were always red so it was hard to tell. Freeza went to go back down. Cell gestured again.

"Look at me Freeza."

Freeza lifted his head again. His mouth slightly parted. Cell could see his teeth through the blood. They had become sharp. He was changed. The tip of Freeza's tongue came out to lick his lips. Freeza didn't speak; he only stared up at Cell. Cell felt horrible. He had turned Freeza into a monster. Freeza lifted himself up and was leaning against Cell's body. Cell's wrist was healed, but Freeza was still hungry. He pushed Cell down onto the ground and held him there. His legs had fallen to the sides of Cell's waist. Freeza's tail was waving about. Cell smiled up at Freeza.

"Still hungry my sweet?"

Freeza nodded. He rubbed himself against Cell. Cell held onto him. Freeza purred. Cell looked up at the moon, which had positioned itself high in the sky.

"Are you sure I did the right thing Freeza?"  
He lifted himself up and looked down at him. This time, the moon silhouetted his body. Cell could see Freeza's red eyes sparkle.

"Don't blame yourself. This is what I wanted remember."

"I know. But it doesn't feel right."

Freeza raised his hand to Cell's cheek. Cell took that hand into his own.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go home… but first… can I have some more?"

Cell couldn't help himself. He had to laugh. His head rested back onto the ground as he laughed. He whole of the park could hear him. Freeza just looked at him with curiosity. Cell stopped and grabbed Freeza.

"You are too much. I suppose we could stop for a quick bite before we head home."

Freeza started giggling again.

"What?"

"Quick bite."

Cell just looked at him. He took a few steps off into the distance, trying to find a new victim. He had found one. He was about to stalk his prey when he turned back to Freeza.

"Oh I get it. Sick."

"Hey, you've been doing it for years. I just thought of it."

Cell smiled as he shook his head. He motioned for Freeza to help him. Freeza took the left side and Cell took the right. They took the woman by surprise. She never had a chance to scream. They both bit into a different part of her neck. At first, Cell had his eyes closed; he soon opened them to see how Freeza was doing. He was a natural. He knew exactly what to do. Cell continued to drink. Freeza finished and moved closer to Cell. Cell finished off his portion. He looked up at Freeza. His lips were stained a deep red, no longer just black. He couldn't resist his urge. They rushed towards each other and came out kissing. They were now irresistibly drawn to one another. Cell pushed the body out of the way and pinned Freeza down. Freeza licked up the side of Cell's mouth, cleaning off the last of the drops of blood. Cell did the same for Freeza. Cell lifted Freeza's leg up the side of his body. They had another tongue war. Freeza pushed Cell off of him and got onto his knees. Cell was leaning against a tree. He knew what Freeza wanted. They both hungered for the same thing. Freeza rubbed the insides of Cell's thighs. As much as Cell wanted it, he couldn't allow it to continue.

"Not here Freeza. We must get back home."

Freeza looked disappointed but listened. Cell stood up and helped Freeza up. They flew home side by side, Freeza, holding onto Cell's hand.

Samantha was asleep in her coffin bed. She had waited up half the night for them to return. Due to her lack of sleep, she couldn't stay up any longer. Cell had landed with Freeza. The moon was still high but starting to move towards its setting point.

"Samantha… I found him."

"I'm home."

They heard nothing. Freeza became worried. He rushed to her little room. He placed his fingers to her throat. She was fast asleep. Her pulse was strong.

"Oh thank god."

"She's okay?"  
"Yeah. Just wiped out."

Cell came up from behind him and held on. They looked down at her.

"She's cute when she sleeps."

"That's true. But she has to watch us both during the day now."

"That's true. Maybe we should just leave her like this."

"Remember what she said about the kids Cell? What if a hunter found us?"

"Good point. Let's think about this later. She'll wake up when we fall asleep."

"Alright."

Cell led Freeza out of the room. Freeza had noticed that the bed in the entrance had been moved. They decided to go back to Cell's coffin, but found the bed their instead. The other coffins were stacked against the wall. She really cleaned up while he was gone. The candles weren't lit but Freeza could see everything. He had just realized that now. It was fascinating. Cell had ushered Freeza over to the bed and tossed him onto it. Freeza crawled over to the head of the bed and sat there.

"Well…"

"Well?"  
"When are you coming in?"

He could hear Cell moving but couldn't see him. That freaked Freeza out. Why could he see everything else? He began to panic.

"Cell?"

Nothing. He was really panicking now. He felt hands come out from behind him. He jumped.

"It's alright. Only me."

"Why didn't you answer me earlier."

"It's more fun to tease you."  
Freeza tried to hit him but found it to be difficult. Cell had opened Freeza's legs using his own and was trying to get between them. Freeza didn't fight. He wanted the same thing. Cell let him go. Freeza turned around to find that Cell had already let himself out. The size was still impressive. He bent over and took it in this time. Cell did nothing to stop him. Freeza did his best. He had never done that before. He could hear Cell's moans. That only excited him more. He sucked too hard on his next try. His canine teeth dug in a little and snagged. Cell lurched forward and cried out in pain, his hands when to the back of Freeza's head. Freeza pulled him out. He lowered his head, like he had been bad. Cell lifted him up.

"You did nothing wrong. You're just not used to those fangs yet. They come out when you get excited. Mine do to. I have to be extra careful not to hurt your member."

"But I hurt yours."

Cell got a smile across his face.

"Then kiss it better."

Freeza went to bend back over but Cell caught him.

"Turn around. I want to give you some pleasure out of this."  
"Who says that I'm not?"

Cell gave him a wry smile then watched as he turned around. He took Cell back into his mouth. Cell began to play with Freeza's as well. They both could hear each other's muffled moans and whines. Freeza was concentrating on being careful while Cell was already skilled with this. He removed his lover's member from his mouth and stuck in his index finger instead. Then pulled it back out and inserted that into his lover's little body. Freeza lifted his head, making sure not to snag, but still fast enough to gasp.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing you for what's about to enter."

"But I can handle it."

"You want to be able to walk again tomorrow don't you?"

"Yes but…"

"Then let me handle this. Trust me Freeza…" Cell removed his finger and licked around the opening then sticking part of his tongue inside. He waited for Freeza to start panting. He removed his tongue. Freeza was still trying to catch his breath. Cell smiled.

"Told you it's worth waiting for."

As Freeza carried on with his plan, Cell had remembered that he needed his gel otherwise he'd rip his tiny lover apart. He lifted Freeza off of him. Freeza looked up at him, and started to whine.

"Hang on. I need to find my little tube shaped jar. You know… the one I used on you before."

Cell couldn't find it. He was looking everywhere for it.

"Dammit, this is why I hate it when other people clean my stuff. You can never find anything. I could find a severed head in my old mess and know exactly where it is. She moves it then I lose the whole arrangement."

"Is this it?"

Cell turned and saw Freeza had indeed found it.

"Where was it?"

"Under the bed. I think she forgot it was there. Or it rolled."

Cell grabbed the far and sat back down on the bed. Freeza watched him. He was about to rub some on himself when he saw that Freeza was starring.

"Were you finished?"

"Yes. I just want to watch."

"You want to watch me… technically jerk off."

"Yeah."

Cell just blinked for a few moments.

"Wow. Does… does that get you off?"

"We'll never know till I witness this."

Clever boy. He just ignored him and began to rub it against himself. His suspicions were right. He was getting off on this. He decided to tease him. He tugged slowly, watching every reaction that Freeza made. It may have been a bad idea. He was torturing himself by going slowly. Freeza could tell that Cell was nearing his brink so he sat behind him. Cell opened his eyes.

"What are you… doing?"

"Just relax and move your hand."

His hand slid off and rested by his side. Freeza took over for him. Instantly, Cell started to cry out. Freeza wasn't used to being on the top so he was going to make this quick. He started by teasing the tip. Then grabbed the whole thing and squeezed as he moved. Cell wouldn't stop crying out. Freeza became afraid that Samantha would awaken to find them like this. He used his tail to silence him. Cell sucked on his tip. Freeza could feel his cheeks burning. That part of him was very sensitive. This caused him to move even faster. Cell could hear Freeza gasping into his ear. This excited him to the point of ejaculation. He leaned back into Freeza. Freeza laid him back onto the pillows. He sat beside him.

"How was that?"

Cell couldn't reply. He was too busy trying to breathe. Freeza took the liberty to lift himself on top of Cell. He sat down slowly, taking in every inch. He was facing the opposite way of Cell. It was Cell's turn to tug on him. Freeza moved himself, getting Cell's approval every time. He felt hands go to his hips, lifting him and dropping him. Cell sat up and lifted Freeza up from under his knees. He leaned against the pillows as he yanked.

"Freeza… you're going to have to move yourself for a while… I have an idea."

Freeza did as he was told. He used his leg muscles to move. His arms were useless. Freeza was getting it from all angles. Cell had put two fingers into Freeza's mouth. Cell felt something else boiling inside of him. It wasn't time for him to come yet. Cell removed his fingers and went wild. Freeza wouldn't stop screaming. That made Cell lose control. He used his fangs. He bit Freeza in the same spot that he had already earlier that night. Freeza didn't try to stop him he encouraged it. He held Cell's head in place with his own hand. Freeza heard the crunch. Was it wrong to feel this kind of pleasure? He began to move again. It was much harder and faster this time. Freeza's mind had snapped long ago. His body was craving this so he obeyed it. He was rapidly approaching his climax. Cell picked up on this and helped him to reach it. He moved his mouth and tilted Freeza's head back; it was relatively easy for his head wanted to fall back. He turned his head slightly to the side and kissed his beloved. He could taste his own blood. His breath escaped into Cell's mouth. This was it, his first time as a vampire. Cell gave it all that he had. Freeza felt every thrust as it entered his body. It was violent. Primal. (I swore never to use that word and I just did. Bastard Optimus.) He couldn't take anymore. The pressure had built up that it could. It needed to escape. And it did just that. They both came at the same time, both crying out for the other. Cell fell back onto the bed. He pulled Freeza off of him and laid him nearby. Cell grabbed the blanket and covered his pet. He couldn't stop panting. He may even start to hyperventilate, but caught his breath before then. Freeza slid up to Cell and rested on his chest.

"That was great."

"Yeah. Maybe next time we could try vampire sex."

"But… didn't we just do that?"  
"No that was actual sex. Vampire sex is in your head."

"So you want me to visualize you touching me and I play with myself?"

Cell laughed to himself. Freeza still had so much to learn.

"No. It doesn't matter where in the world we are; I just have to concentrate hard enough and I can enter your mind. Then I can implant sensations of me touching you. It's like we're having sex but I'm not there. You just think and feel me as if I was."

"So it's completely mental?"  
"Yes."

"…Cool."

Cell laughed again. Freeza just snuggled deeper into him. Freeza felt drained of all energy. Cell was licking up the little drops of blood that remained on Freeza's neck.

"What time is it?"

"Almost time for us to sleep."

"How can you tell?"

"Do you have that feeling like you're overtired and need more sleep?"  
"Yes. But I thought that was from our love making."

"Partially but mostly the sun is coming up. You're feeling it for the first time so it's new. You'll get used to it."

"Sure."

They laid in silence, waiting for the sun to make them dead to the rest of the world.

"Hey Cell…"

"Yeah?"

"Things are going to be more interesting from now on aren't they?"

"Yeah. I believe they will be."

(This is the final chapter unless I get reviews telling me otherwise.)

I am evil, yesss.


End file.
